


Been a Long Day

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri: Post-KOTET [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, IT IS SMUT SMUT SMUT, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sapphic, Sith in love, Toys, Women in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: Lana Beniko has a long day working for the Alliance. Luckily, her wife is there when she gets home to make everything better. NSFW. Enthusiastic consent and graphic sexual content.





	Been a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the idea that prompted this fanfic, Celith Wraine!
> 
> Timeline: After KOTET; approximately chapter 7 of Eternal Wrath. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads, comments, leaves kudos and links my work. I appreciate it so much! :)

“What do you mean, you _lost_ it?!” Lana storms. “How can you lose an encrypted datapad?”

“Lana, I—“ The holo image is black and white, but Lana can tell that her operative is blushing, nonetheless. 

“Do you have any idea the amount of work we’re going to require to replace that? I told you to be careful with that data! Not to go to the casino with it!” 

”I—I could go find it…” the operative stammers. 

Lana throws up her hands. “What good would that do? Every bit of that data has probably already been sliced and downloaded by whomever found it. The Republic, the Empire, the Hutts…oh, the possibilities are endless on Nar Shaddaa!” 

“What do you want me to do?” 

”Right now, get out of my sight. Go back to the safe house and await further instructions.” Lana cuts the connection and steeples her fingers, willing herself to calm down. 

”I overheard,” Theron says, walking over. “I thought he’d be a good operative. He was a key figure for the SIS. I guess he’s going soft.” 

”Bringing an encrypted datapad to the casino when he was out partying,” Lana mutters. “I can’t even imagine what possessed him to be so foolish and unprofessional. I’ll have to get in touch with Timmns and see what we can do about damage control. We don’t even know who picked up that datapad. Best case scenario, a slicer who simply stripped it for parts without perusing the data. But how often does that happen?” 

”Yeah,” Theron says. “Everything on there will have to be revised immediately. I’m working on the codes for Yavin 4 now. You want to get Manaan? We’ll split the Nar Shaddaa data. I’ll get a few others in here, too. We should be able to get it all done…by dawn.” 

”C2, we need caf,” Lana speaks into her comlink. “No, please don’t add anything to it.”

Lana sits down in front of the computer and sighs. It’s going to be a long day. 

* 

The day stretches into night, the pot of caf becomes several, and Lana’s hands are stiff and sore from typing so much. Her right hand, bolstered by her crush gauntlet, is throbbing steadily, and her left isn’t far behind. 

As she rises from her chair momentarily to shake out her hands, she catches the time on the nearby chrono. 19:00. 

Viri has spent the day working with the Force users on strategy and planning for the Alliance’s base on Yavin 4, and Lana knows she’s probably just headed home herself. Still, she won’t be following any time soon, so she calls Viri on their private comlink channel. 

”Hello, beloved.” Viri’s voice on the comlink makes Lana smile, despite her exhaustion. 

”Hello, my brat. Are you home?” 

”Just got in. There were some complications with planning that we needed to resolve, and it took a while. Are you on your way?” Viri asks. 

“Viri, I’m not sure when I’m getting home,” she says apologetically. “There was a…mishap…with one of our operatives and we’ve got some work to do in damage control.” 

”Can I help?” 

”Not this time,” Lana says. “It’s slicing and coding. Otherwise I’d love to have you here.” 

”Can I bring you anything?” 

”No but thank you,” Lana says. “I have caf and I’m just going to burn through this until it’s done. I’ll see you later. I love you.” 

”I love you, Lana. You know where to find me if I can assist with anything.” 

”I do,” Lana clicks off the comlink and turns back to her screens. 

* 

The minutes turn into hours. The hours stretch into the dead of night. It’s 0200 before Lana, Theron and their team rise from their console with a cheer. 

”That should be it,” Lana says, exhaling. “Thank you, everyone. Get some rest.” 

Lana walks slowly toward the Alliance café. She and Viri have a pair of favorite chefs – a married couple from Naboo – and they often work the late shift to provide food for Lana’s team. When she arrives at the kitchen, however, the door is closed. 

“Sorry, Gemnia and Byrt are working on a private event,” the kitchen droid tells her. Lana turns away with a growl and takes a deep breath. 

”It’s all right,” Lana says, gritting her teeth. “There’s food at home.” 

Lana’s heart is heavy as she walks back to her suite, which adjoins Viri’s. Viri will be in her stasis bubble by now; there isn’t even a chance of unwinding with her. She types in the access code at the door with a heavy heart, and is surprised to feel Viri’s presence nearby, strong and awake. 

”Hey, love,” Viri says, kissing her on the cheek. “Welcome home.” 

“You’re up late,” Lana says, clinging to her. Viri’s bathrobe is soft on her cheek. “Don’t you have to…” 

Viri shakes her head. “I did my stasis while you were working. I’m good. I wanted to be up when you came home.” 

”Sweet Viri,” Lana says, kissing her. “I’m glad to see you, but I don’t know that I’m going to be good company tonight. I’ve had a long day.” 

”I know,” Viri says. “Just relax. Are you hungry?” 

”Starving.” Lana sits on the edge of the couch to remove her armor, and smiles when Viri helps unfasten her shoulder and knee plates. 

”I’ll call Gemnia.” 

”She’s not available,” Lana says listlessly. “I already stopped by the kitchen. She and Byrt are working some private event.” 

Viri flashes a smile as she turns on her comlink. “The private event is me. I asked if they’d stay on standby and have food for you when you came home. Gemnia? Yes, we’re ready.” 

”Give me about fifteen minutes; I’ll send C2 over.”

”Thank you,” Viri says, and turns back to Lana, taking her gloves and boots and putting them away. 

Lana ambles into the sleeping alcove. Viri has laid her pajamas out for her, and they’ve been warmed. When she returns to the living room, her jaw drops. Viri has removed her bathrobe, and is wearing one of the outfits Lana loves most on her. The tight blue shirt and black trousers cling to every curve on Viri’s body, and she’s not wearing a bra. 

“Viri…?”

”I thought you might like to enjoy the view during dinner,” Viri says, with a shy grin. “I—I’ll change if you don’t like…” 

”Don’t you dare,” Lana says, sinking down on the couch. “I do appreciate that particular view.” 

”You hurt,” Viri says, frowning. Lana knows it’s useless to fib about it; Viri feels the steady ache through their bond. 

”It’s been a really long day, and I needed to spend a lot of time typing at the console,” Lana says, wincing, The next thing she knows, Viri is perched on the back of the couch and is rubbing her shoulders. Lana hisses and leans back into her touch. Viri’s hands are strong and sure as they work out every knot in Lana’s muscles, and there is a delicious tingle along her spine as Viri infuses her massage with Force healing. 

”Give me your hand,” Viri says, moving to sit next to Lana. She massages and heals the ache out of Lana’s right hand and arm, and then her left, finishing her work on each appendage with a kiss. 

“Lie down,” Viri says, urging Lana to stretch out on the couch.

”You already did my back,” Lana says, but she complies. 

”So?” Viri says, sitting astride her. “I’ll do it again.” 

“I won’t turn that down,” Lana laughs. 

Lana groans as Viri massages her back again, kneading the muscles until she feels as though she’s sinking into the couch. She doesn’t stop until C2 rings the buzzer to Lana’s suite. 

”Food’s here,” Viri says, springing from the couch. “Don’t get up. I’ll let you know when everything’s set.” 

Lana nods and closes her eyes, listening to the dim clatter of C2 and Viri bustling around by the small table. When she finally looks up, she gasps. The table is set with candles and a wide array of covered trays. 

”Dinner,” Viri says with a smile, pulling the tray lids back one by one. Lana gasps again; Gemnia has prepared many of her favorites. 

”Steak, and spiced aric tongue and…Viri!” Lana sits down at the table, her mouth watering as she beholds the feast before her.. “How…” 

”You haven’t eaten in hours. I know you. You probably burned right through without even stopping for lunch or dinner,” Viri says, pouring wine for Lana and sparkling juice for herself. “I figured you might want something good after that.”

“Indeed,” Lana says, picking up her fork with glee. 

* 

”Good dinner?” Viri asks, finishing her drink. Lana is slumped in the chair across from her with a delirious smile. 

”Dessert was the best,” Lana grins. Gemnia had crafted a chocolate mousse and cake delight for them. “Gemnia outdid herself. But…we should really try to go to bed now.” 

“You think?” Viri says, coming around the table to sit on Lana’s lap. 

”We don’t have to go to sleep, you know,” Lana says, kissing her. “In fact, I’d be very disappointed if we didn’t have our usual…nightcap…” 

”I was hoping you’d say that. You’ve had a rough day, and you do so much for this alliance,” Viri murmurs. “And for me. Let me thank you properly for that.” 

“What did you have in mind?” Lana asks teasingly, wrapping her arms around Viri’s waist. 

”I could help you…unwind.” Viri bites her lip. An undercurrent of shyness is running through their bond, and Lana senses that Viri’s doing everything she can to fight it. 

“I’d like that,” Lana says, nuzzling her nose. 

”I just want you to enjoy this,” Viri says, taking Lana’s hands and kissing them one by one. “This one is all on me.” 

”As you wish,” Lana says, shivering. Viri’s confidence and assertiveness have grown by leaps and bounds, and Lana loves seeing her take the lead in their interludes. 

Viri picks her up and carries her to bed, depositing her gently on the sheets. Lana stretches out and waits, watching Viri curiously as she sits down on the mattress. Her hands run over Lana’s body with reverence, as though she is about to unwrap a precious gift. When Viri cups her face and kisses her, it is with the same covetousness. 

“My precious love,” Viri whispers, kissing her again and again. On the last kiss, she catches Lana’s lower lip in her teeth, eliciting a surprised – and pleased – gasp. She nibbles across Lana’s jawline, drawing fire in her wake, and she does not move on until she has worshipped every inch of Lana’s neck. 

Viri looks up at her, her eyes blazing, and Lana nods. 

”Show me what you can do, love. Surprise me. You know I’ll stop you if I need to.” 

Viri nods back and bends to kiss Lana’s neck again, sucking hard enough to make Lana squirm against her. There will be a mark there in the morning and they both know it; neither cares. Lana holds Viri close against her, dissolving into her touch and the warm press of her body. 

”These clothes need to come off,” Viri mutters, running her hands down Lana’s sides. She pulls open Lana’s pajama top with her teeth and slides it off her shoulders, tossing it to the end of the bed. 

“You have the most gorgeous body,” Viri mutters, staring down at Lana for long moments. Lana’s skin is already flushed and she’s breathing hard and staring up at Viri with eyes dilated by lust. 

”Please touch. Don’t just look,” Lana finally whispers, and Viri nods and strokes her breasts tenderly, feeling their weight in her hands. She worships Lana with her mouth, leaving her kissed and caressed everywhere she can reach. When her lips close against a pebbled nipple, Lana whines and presses one hand to the back of Viri’s head.

”Teeth, Viri, give me teeth…” Lana murmurs, desperately thrashing against Viri. Viri complies, scraping her teeth across one nipple and then the other, before lashing them with her tongue. Lana cries out again and again as Viri loves her, and when she finally moves on, kissing her way down Lana’s torso, she pants with anticipation. 

Viri stops when she reaches Lana’s pajama bottoms, seems to briefly consider removing them with her teeth, and laughs. 

“This one might not work,” Viri says, laughing. Instead, she slides her hands under the waistband and pulls the pants away from Lana’s body. When Lana is nude before her, she picks up one foot and kisses her ankle, delighting in the shiver that courses down Lana’s leg. Viri kisses her way up one leg and back down the other, avoiding the most sensitive parts of Lana’s topography. 

”Tease,” Lana mutters, but she’s smiling. 

”I’ll stop teasing,” Viri replies, looking at her with eyes dark with lust. She nudges Lana’s legs apart and runs her tongue up the waiting folds, grinning to herself when Lana gasps. Lana whimpers as Viri flitters across her core, planting butterfly kisses in her wake. Her hands find purchase on Lana’s hips, tracing lightly across the heated skin until Lana is squirming against her. Viri is in no hurry, and Lana is content to meander along with her. 

By the time Viri finally dives into Lana’s heat in earnest, she has already lost herself in pleasure. Her eyes are shut tight and her mouth is open, and her hands fist the sheets restlessly as Viri kisses her again and again. 

”Viri…” Lana pleads. 

”Yes?” Viri says cheerfully. 

”You brat, you’re so pleased with yourself…” 

”I am,” Viri admits, as she slides one finger into Lana’s warmth. “I love seeing you this way. But I love seeing you like _this_ even more…” 

Lana cries out and bucks her hips. Viri responds immediately, adding a second finger and stroking Lana. The sounds Lana is making are intoxicating her, and she hungrily descends on Lana’s clit. 

Lana is no longer forming words, either out loud or in her mind. All awareness is centered around Viri’s efforts; around the blonde head that is bobbing enthusiastically against her body. Lana runs a hand through Viri’s curls, pulling them back so she can watch. 

”Viri, I’m going to…” Viri nods and presses her fingers deeper, and Lana explodes. The sensation is too much, all of a sudden, and as her climax ebbs, she shakes her head and twists away from Viri. 

”I love it…love you…but too sensitive right now…” Lana mutters. Viri nods and rises to kiss her gently, letting Lana taste herself. After a few minutes Lana feels her desire rising again, and presses herself closer to Viri. 

“More?” Viri whispers, running one finger across Lana’s lips. 

”Yes,” Lana gasps. 

Viri nods and reaches under the pillows, retrieving a dildo and bottle of lube. It’s Lana’s favorite, ribbed and thick, and Lana shivers with anticipation when she sees it. 

“C’mere.” Viri sits against the headboard and settles Lana in front of her, hooking one of Lana’s legs over her knee. Her arms go immediately around Lana, stroking her stomach and thighs and fluttering across her core. 

”Do you want it?” Viri whispers, picking up the toy. 

”Yes.” Lana bites Viri’s jaw. “Give it to me.” 

Lana cries out as the toy enters her in one fluid stroke, arching her back to meet it. Viri’s arm is around her waist, steadying her as the shaft drives deep. 

”Good?” Viri murmurs, biting Lana’s earlobe. 

”Yes,” Lana gasps, canting her hips to meet Viri’s thrusts. “Force, Viri…” 

Viri lowers her head to Lana’s neck, sucking hard on the pulse point, and Lana sobs with pleasure. When Viri’s teeth scrape across the tender junction of her neck and collarbone, Lana’s cries get louder. Viri’s other hand wanders away from Lana’s waist, restlessly rubbing her thumb across one of Lana’s nipples and pinching gently. The toy begins to make languid circles, and Lana’s head falls back onto Viri’s shoulder. Viri captures her mouth in a gentle kiss. 

“Love you, Lana,” Viri whispers, kissing her again. Lana melts against her, whimpering. 

The toy keeps moving, stroking Lana in ways that make her arch her back and keen, but suddenly, both of Viri’s hands are on her, pleasuring every spot they can reach. Lana looks down in surprise, and smiles when she realizes that Viri has used the Force to keep the toy in play. 

”Clever,” Lana says, grinning and leaning back more against Viri. 

”We use what we can,” Viri replies, laughing and nuzzling her neck. “Still good?” 

”Sublime,” Lana replies breathlessly. Viri’s large hands seem to be everywhere, teasing her nipples; dipping down to her clit; tracking across her stomach. Lana can no longer tell where they are; she simply knows they are tracking fire everywhere they touch. 

”Viri…” Lana says, turning her head and reaching for her. Viri takes the cue and kisses her, letting her tongue draw more sparks from Lana. Lana moans into the kiss, canting her hips and writhing in Viri’s arms. She bucks as her orgasm hits her, with Viri’s arms tight around her. 

Viri gently pulls out the toy, throws some cleaner on it, and tosses it to the end of the bed. She cradles Lana in her arms, cuddling her close as the blonde woman catches her breath and comes down from her climax. They are both beyond words; speaking only with soft touches and kisses across each other’s faces. 

Viri is all coiled tension, and as Lana probes gently through the bond, she realizes that Viri has put aside any and all of her own desires for the evening.

“You haven’t…” Lana observes, and reaches for Viri, but she moves away. 

”No. This is your time. Not mine. I wanted to focus on you.” 

“Fair enough,” Lana murmurs. “But I want to see you come. That’s what I want on my time. Will you touch yourself…for me?” 

Viri nods and raises up on her knees so Lana can see her. Her eyes close as she runs her hands down her face and neck. 

Lana props herself on one elbow to watch. 

“Take off the shirt.” Lana’s voice is low. Viri complies immediately, and Lana moans as her breasts and muscled abdomen come into view. 

“That’s right,” Lana purrs. “Show me your beautiful body.”

“Keep talking,” Viri murmurs. “Tell me what you want to see, love.” 

“Just like that,” Lana whispers, watching as Viri’s hands sweep across her own chest, circling her breasts. She can’t help but bite back a smirk; Viri’s natural instinct to show off is quickly overcoming any residual shyness. Viri raises up on her knee and gyrates, biting her lip and casting smoldering gazes in Lana’s direction. 

“Showoff,” Lana mutters. 

”And you love it,” Viri whispers, running her tongue across her lip and flicking her nipples. 

”I do,” Lana says. “Dance for me?”

”Whatever you wish,” Viri says, raising her arms in the air and undulating. 

”Take off those pants,” Lana whispers. “I want to see all of you.” 

”I thought you’d never ask,” Viri smiles. She gets up to remove her trousers, and when she returns to the bed, Lana moans at the sight. When Viri’s hand plays across her stomach and slips between her own legs, Lana inhales sharply. 

“Two fingers. Go deep.” Lana’s eyes are glued to Viri. 

Viri moans as she slides two fingers into herself. 

“Mmmm. Look at you,” Lana murmurs. “You like that? Those long fingers of yours, so adept at finding pleasure…” 

”Yes,” Viri whispers, arching her back. 

“Do what feels best to you,” Lana whispers. “Let me see.” 

Viri falls back on the bed, plunges her fingers deep and bites back a scream as pleasure courses through her body. 

“No, lover, don’t hold back. Let me hear every bit of your pleasure.” Lana puts one hand on Viri’s leg to reassure her. 

”L-Lana…” Viri whimpers, rocking her hips. Her thumb presses hard against her clit, stroking the tender nub desperately. Lana watches with hooded eyes as Viri loses herself in her passion. 

”How does it feel, love?” Lana purrs. “Are you close?” 

”I’m so close…I’m going to…” Viri thrashes as she moves her hand faster. 

“I want to see you come, beloved. Now.”

Viri convulses as she comes, kicking her feet and arching her back. She does not have time to recover before Lana is on her, straddling her thigh. 

”My Viri,” Lana whispers, lacing her fingers with Viri’s and pinning them to the mattress on either side of her head.

Viri cries out, squeezing Lana’s hands. 

”You are mine. _Mine._ ” She catches Viri’s mouth in a fierce kiss, biting at her lip. 

“Always yours,” Viri says, closing her eyes and smiling. 

”Look at me, beloved. Let me see those beautiful eyes,” Lana says, grinding harder. “I love you so much.” 

Viri locks eyes with her, shivering as intense love courses through the bond. Lana’s face is suffused with bliss, her mouth open and her laser gaze locked on Viri. She clutches at Viri’s hands and throws back her head to scream as she climaxes. 

Lana collapses on Viri’s chest, breathing hard. Viri gently lets go of her hands to wrap comforting arms around her, kissing her head and murmuring words of encouragement and love. Lana’s hair, damp with sweat, obscures her face, but Viri can sense the joy sizzling through their bond. 

Viri’s heartbeat is strong and sure in Lana’s ear, and the sandalwood scent of her perfume still lingers on her skin. She rubs her cheek against Viri’s chest, savoring it. Viri’s hands stroke Lana’s head and face, gently running across her cheekbone and down her jaw. 

”That – that wasn’t too much, was it?” Lana’s brow wrinkles as she finally raises her head to look at Viri. 

Viri shakes her head and smiles as she scoops Lana into her arms. “No. I would have told you if I’d needed to stop.” 

”I can’t begin to say how wonderful that was, Viri,” Lana says, kissing her. “To come home to that…”

”Anything for you,” Viri says, cupping her face. “The galaxy, for you.” 

Lana kisses her again. “You, me and the stars.”


End file.
